moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashton L. Stark
Description Ashton is rather tall, standing at six-foot-six inches. His body is muscular, yet toned and lean, due to all of the training and combat his body goes through. Ashton has long, snow-white hair that he will sometimes pull back back in a messy ponytail to keep it from getting in his way while training or fighting. If someone would ever see him with his hair tied up, they would notice his average-sized, pointed-looking ears, indicating that he is indeed a Half-Elf, though many could mistake him for being a human, if not for those pointy ears and elven jawline, his facial structure looks more of a human than an elf. His yellow eyes, almost always giving off a very slight glow. If someone were to be close enough to him, they would see that his eyes are quite out of the ordinary, they almost look a bit viper-like, the pupils sharp rather than round. Moving downwards, you would find Ash's pointy, yet subtle nose, not too big, not too small, a perfect fit for his face. Moving down even further, you'd see his thin, pale lips, nothing too fancy about them. His face would seem to always have a slight five o'clock shadow, complimenting his pasty-white skin rather nicely. Ash has accumulated a very large number of scars, his body almost completely covered in various slash, or stab marks. But the most distinct the scar out of his collection would be scar that begins above the middle of his left eyebrow, running through his eye and ending with a slight curve at the lower section of his cheekbone. Surprisingly no fatal damage was done to the eye itself, so he can still see fine. Tattoos -Back: A large tattoo of a wolf's skull in between two diagonally crossed katanas would be seen centered perfectly on his back. -Right Arm: An rustic-looking compass covers the Half-Elf's deltoid area of his shoulder, which would be surrounded by an intricate tribal-like design(Black in color with hints of blood red),wrapping around the rest of his shoulder and bicep, stopping right above the beginning of his elbow. -Left Forearm: A new tattoo added to his small collection very recently. A large, well detailed arrowhead would cover most of the inside of his forearm. One would definitely see that it was done by a very good tattoo artist, considering the attention to detail and shading. History Youth (WIP) Personality He's kind of a loose cannon at times. Though Ashton's personality varies based on the people he's around. For example, if he were to be around strangers, he'd most likely act more on the calm side for the most part and may sometimes come off as a bit shy, but that's only until he gets to know them. After a bit of conversation, he'll begin to act like his regular self, friendly and more talkative than before. He's also pretty'' ''overprotective towards the people he cares about. Beliefs (WIP) Quirks (WIP) Relationships (WIP) Trivia (WIP) Category:Characters Category:Independent Category:Half Elf Category:Half Breed Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Criminals Category:Rogues Category:Brawlers Category:Assassins Category:Blacksmiths Category:Blademaster Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Mercenary Category:Pirates Category:Smugglers Category:Jewelcrafters Category:Thieves Category:Embershield Protectorate